The Fertility Ritual
by Kalanasse
Summary: F!Cousland/Alistair fluff, set one year after the end of the Blight as co-rulers. They are performing a fertility ritual to see if it will let them have a child. Mature rating. Alistair's POV.


AN: I wrote this bit of fluff for the DA:O-kink community on live journal. Just thought I'd repost it here. F!Cousland/Alistair pairing. 1 year after the defeat of the blight. They are co-rulers. Mature rating for the sex! Go Alistair!

-x-

Alistair looks into Elissa's eyes. "My love, I hate to say this, but I'd like to get this over with before I lose my nerve." They are naked. His queen has mystic symbols painted on her; they swirled and glowed in the spring solstice night. He was painted in different but similar symbols, which feel like they could float off at any moment. The four Orlesian mages were walking measured steps around the forest glade, beginning the ritual.

Elissa looks at her husband and quirks an eyebrow, "Cheers?" and drinks the potion the mages had provided to her. Alistair gulps his down. She takes him by the hand and leads him on a spiraling path to the center of the glade. The dual potions had started throbbing in their veins by the time they made it there. The air seems to come alive, and the colors that paint the night are heightened.

She looks so beautiful it makes his heart ache just to look at her. Even after a year, he still can't believe she chose him. The potion hits him full on and she sees his pupils dilate with sudden need, leaving him trembling. He moves his free hand and tangles it in her hair, holding her head in place. She moans as he brings his lips crushing down on hers.

The mages continue their chanting and walking, slowly increasing the tempo of the music. The hum of their magic fills the still night air.

Their breaths intermingle as their mouths vie for dominance. This time, Alistair is the winner. He keeps his hand firmly embedded in her hair as he trails kisses from her jaw, down to her throat, and he lingers at the pulse in her neck. He drops his head down to her breast, and licks her nipple. It stiffens in the cool air. He takes his other hand and plays with the other nipple, teasing it softly. A soft moan escapes her lips.

His hand that was playing with her nipple trails down her body, leaving tingles wherever it goes. It finally comes to a stop, hovering just over her nether curls. He can feel her heart racing. He traces his fingers lightly over them. He smiles as she squirms to get closer. "Is there something you want, my dear?"

"Yessss…" Her breath comes as a long, drawn out hiss. She moves her hands to clasp around his back, trying to pull him closer. "…please?" He lifts his head from her breast, and looks in her eyes. They have dilated as well.

"Hmm…" He captures her mouth again, and laves the inside with his tongue, plundering her with his mouth. They come for air. "Well, I suppose… I might have a plan that would help…" Alistair cups her sex with the hand that had been hovering, and then finds her clit with his fingers. He flicks it lightly, and then teases it in circles. He kisses her again, taking his time to explore her thoroughly. She shudders against him, and her legs refuse to hold her.

Alistair slides two fingers into her, as she collapses onto him, and he lowers her slowly to the ground beneath him. He begins rubbing her clit back and forth with his thumb while making her ready for him. He releases Elissa's hair and moves between her legs. Her eyes fly open and she cries out when his tongue follows his fingers. He takes her clit between his lips and flicks it with his tongue in time to the thrusts of his fingers. "Alistairrrr…!" she screams as he brings her over the edge.

His mouth scorches a path back up her body and he kisses her, letting her taste her own juices on his tongue. He entwines his hand in her hair again, and positions himself at her entrance, teasingly sliding over her already throbbing clit and back down again. She is panting under him.

The mage's magic is bringing veils of colors down around them in the chill night air. Sweat already slicks their bodies. The chanting takes on a more primeval quality as the time passes.

Alistair locks eyes with Ellisa as he enters her fully in one smooth stroke. She moans his name and rakes her nails down his back. He begins with a slow but steady rhythm, guaranteed to drive her over the edge. He moves again to suckle on her breast, pulling strongly. She peaks again, screaming, this time around him. She takes his breath away.

He grits his teeth and keeps going, increasing his pace. He pulls her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and thrusts harder, deeper. The slapping of their bodies coming together and their cries of pleasure drown out the nearby mages. Finally, as Ellisa lies shuddering around him, he reaches his peak. "Elissaaaa…! He thrusts a last final time, and remains embedded in her, allowing her legs to fall to the ground.

They lie there, catching their breath, and the mages finish the ritual, unnoticed by the couple in the center of the glade.


End file.
